1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display capable of preventing the separation of a wire for a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of information technologies, demand for high-performance display apparatuses capable of displaying various types of information, such as videos, graphics, and characters, has greatly increased. Due to such demand, the display industry has been rapidly growing.
Particularly, since a liquid crystal display has advantages of low power consumption, light weight, slim form factor, and the suppression of harmful electro-magnetic waves as compared with a cathode ray tube, the liquid crystal display has been greatly advanced for several years as a next-generation high-technology display apparatus. In addition, the liquid crystal display has been extensively employed in various fields such as electronic clocks, electronic calculators, personal computers, and television sets.
The liquid crystal display adjusts light transmittance of a liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy by using an electric-magnetic field to display an image. To this end, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel to display the image through liquid crystal cells prepared in the form of a matrix, a panel driver to drive the liquid crystal panel, a backlight assembly to supply light to the liquid crystal panel, a mold frame to receive the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly, and a bottom chassis and a top chassis to fix and protect the above elements.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp wire to apply a voltage to a lamp in order to supply light. The lamp wire is withdrawn through a wire take-out section provided at the sidewall of the bottom chassis and connected to an inverter.
Recently, in the structure of a backlight applied to most monitor products, a lamp cover is omitted and the bottom chassis has served as a lamp cover. Accordingly, the lamp is fixed by the mold frame, and the lamp wire is fixed by the bottom chassis and an adhesive tape. However, according to the above scheme of fixing the lamp and the lamp wire, the lamp wire is pressed or delaminated by the top chassis when the top chassis is coupled with the mold frame and the bottom chassis, so that voltage failure occurs.